2006 Atlantic hurricane season (Re-creation - Sassmaster15)
The 2006 Atlantic hurricane season was a moderately active Atlantic hurricane season that produced 18 tropical cyclones, 16 named storms, 11 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher according to the Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale). Subsequently following the extremely active 2005 season, initial pre-season forecasts called for a slightly less active season. While the overall tally was less than what forecasters anticipated, activity was well above-average. The dates that conventionally de-limit tropical cyclone formation in the Atlantic basin are from June 1st to November 30th. However, Tropical Storm Theta, which had formed in late December 2005, persisted well into the early days of January - the second such occurrence on record. The first official storm development of the year occurred on June 9, following the genesis of Hurricane Alberto. Hurricane Patty's transition to an extratropical cyclone on November 16 marked the end of the season. Tropical cyclone-induced destruction was widespread this year. Though most storms remained at sea, eleven storms struck land. In early June, Hurricane Alberto caused minimal damage in the southeast United States. In mid-July, Tropical Storms Chris and Debby had minor impact along the East Coast and Atlantic Canada. The Caribbean sustained cataclysmic damage, especially the Greater Antilles, due in part to the devastating effects of Hurricanes Ernesto, Gordon, and Michael. Bermuda bore moderate damage after being brushed by Hurricane Helene at peak intensity, in addition to Tropical Storm Kirk. The Azores were struck by their first hurricane, Isaac, in over a decade, while the Canary Islands, which had sustained severe impact from Hurricane Zeta the year prior, was struck by Category 2 Hurricane Oscar at peak intensity. Oscar also struck the southern Iberian Peninsula as a strong tropical storm. The costliest and deadliest storm this year was Hurricane Gordon, which had devastating effects throughout the Caribbean Sea and United States Gulf Coast, ultimately resulting in the name's retirement. Approximately $14.67 billion (2006 USD) in damage and 330 fatalities were observed this season. Seasonal Outlook Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2006 till:01/12/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2006 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2006 till:06/01/2006 color:TS text:Theta (TS) from:09/06/2006 till:14/06/2006 color:C1 text:Alberto (C1) from:18/06/2006 till:21/06/2006 color:TS text:Beryl (TS) from:17/07/2006 till:18/07/2006 color:TS text:Chris (TS) from:18/07/2006 till:21/07/2006 color:TS text:Debby (TS) from:31/07/2006 till:07/08/2006 color:C1 text:Ernesto (C1) from:10/08/2006 till:11/08/2006 color:TD text:Six (TD) from:21/08/2006 till:01/09/2006 color:C3 text:Florence (C3) barset:break from:22/08/2006 till:02/09/2006 color:C5 text:Gordon (C5) from:01/09/2006 till:14/09/2006 color:C1 text:Helene (C1) from:08/09/2006 till:20/09/2006 color:C4 text:Isaac (C4) from:12/09/2006 till:24/09/2006 color:C4 text:Joyce (C4) from:25/09/2006 till:02/10/2006 color:C1 text:Kirk (C1) from:30/09/2006 till:01/10/2006 color:TD text:Thirteen (TD) from:03/10/2006 till:08/10/2006 color:TS text:Leslie (TS) from:08/10/2006 till:17/10/2006 color:C4 text:Michael (C4) barset:break from:14/10/2006 till:16/10/2006 color:TS text:Nadine (TS) from:28/10/2006 till:03/11/2006 color:C2 text:Oscar (C2) from:10/11/2006 till:16/11/2006 color:C3 text:Patty (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2006 till:01/02/2006 text:January from:01/02/2006 till:01/03/2006 text:February from:01/03/2006 till:01/04/2006 text:March from:01/04/2006 till:01/05/2006 text:April from:01/05/2006 till:01/06/2006 text:May from:01/06/2006 till:01/07/2006 text:June from:01/07/2006 till:01/08/2006 text:July from:01/08/2006 till:01/09/2006 text:August from:01/09/2006 till:01/10/2006 text:September from:01/10/2006 till:01/11/2006 text:October from:01/11/2006 till:01/12/2006 text:November TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The season initially commenced with Tropical Storm Theta, a post-season tropical cyclone that is officially considered part of the 2005 season. Theta persisted for six days in early January. Hurricane Alberto officially kicked off the season in early June, striking the Big Bend region of Florida near hurricane strength. Tropical Storm Beryl, subsequent to Alberto, formed near Cape Verde and dissipated without any effects on land. In mid-July, Tropical Storm Chris developed out of a frontal low north of Bermuda and struck Nova Scotia with minimal impact. Tropical Storm Debby followed, causing adverse conditions as it moved up the United States East Coast. The subsequent Hurricane Ernesto formed out of a tropical wave just east of the Leeward Islands. Initially undergoing rapid intensification, strong shear and land interaction weakened the system as it moved over the Greater Antilles. The briefly-lived Tropical Depression Six formed near Cape Verde in mid-August, with inhibiting wind shear inducing rapid weakening and dissipation within 24 hours of formation. Hurricane Florence, a powerful Cape Verde-type major hurricane, traveled across the subtropics, propogating long-period swells towards the United States. In late August, Hurricane Gordon ravaged parts of the Caribbean at or near peak intensity, with a subsequent landfall in Alabama at major hurricane status. In early September, Hurricane Helene struck Bermuda at peak intensity, causing extensive damage. Despite an extratropical transition prior to its strike on Newfoundland, the remnants of Helene produced heavy damage in the territory. The third major hurricane of the season, Isaac, avoided contact with land with the exception of the Azores, which endured hurricane-force winds from Isaac, as well as Spain and United Kingdom, which sustained impact from Isaac while extratropical. Isaac's successor, Joyce, took a comparable path to its predecessor, but never struck the Azores. Later that month, Hurricane Kirk brushed Bermuda in its formative stages and struck Newfoundland as a weak tropical storm. September closed out with Thirteen, another weak tropical depression. Tropical Storm Leslie followed, forming in the Gulf of Mexico, but was ultimately sheared into dissipating prior to landfall. In October, powerful Hurricane Michael sped across the Caribbean and slammed Quintana Roo as a Category 4 hurricane. Michael then emerged in the Bay of Campeche and struck Veracruz as a minimal hurricane. Towards the end of Michael's lifespan, Nadine, a moderate tropical storm, formed in the central Caribbean and struck Cuba with minimal effects. In late October, a rare late-season tropical shifted northeast and unexpectedly consolidated to a tropical cyclone - Oscar - the easternmost-forming and strongest easternmost hurricane on record, surpassing Vince. Oscar struck the Canary Islands at peak intensity, then struck southern Spain at just under hurricane strength. The final storm of the season, Patty, developed in the southwest Caribbean and moved into the Gulf of Mexico, striking Florida at minimal hurricane strength and becoming an extratropical cyclone on November 16 while over the Bahamas, marking the end of the season. Storms Hurricane Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl Tropical Storm Chris Tropical Storm Debby Hurricane Ernesto Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Kirk Tropical Depression Thirteen Tropical Storm Leslie Hurricane Michael Tropical Storm Nadine Hurricane Oscar Hurricane Patty Storm Names Retirement Season Effects Category:Recreations Category:Past Seasons Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Cyclones Category:Tropical Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Hurricanes Category:Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons